1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a beverage foam recovery implement, and in particular to a foam retainer adapted to assist in capturing and containing carbonated foam generated when a carbonated beverage is poured in a drinking container, which would otherwise flow over the top of a drinking container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a carbonated beverage is poured from a pressurized container freshly opened, such as a beer, a soda, champagne or the like, excess foam spills over the rim of the drinking container as it is poured. Consequently, much of the beverage is wasted and the container becomes doused with the over-spillage. Traditionally, in order to top off the drinking container with a full glass of the beverage, and with little foam remaining on the surface of the beverage, a preparer must meticulously wait until the foam has dissolved and/or settled down and then add more of the frothy beverage into the drinking container, only again to tediously have to wait for the newly generated foam to dissolve until he can again pour more of the beverage into the drinking container.
The excessive foam makes handling of the beverage and drinking messy and awkward. This process is cumbersome and time consuming to a thirsty waiting customer. Likewise, for a beverage serving establishment, this process is inefficient.
Other than by clumsily removing the foam by skimming the foam off by hand, it is clear that this problem has not been solved and there is still a longstanding need for a retainer that can quickly and efficiently remove foam from a beverage being served. In accordance with this invention, exemplary foam retainers and various configurations are described and shown below which solves this problem.